


Naked Padawan Trust Games

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Extra Treat, Gen, Jedi Training, Multi, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: 'Naked Padawan Trust Games' sounded like a grainy holovid sold in the back room of a seedy shop. But here they were.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurrel/gifts).



This was a trust exercise, Anakin had told her.

Many Masters and Padawans went through it together. Master Obi-Wan had guided him through twice until he'd passed. Ahsoka wondered if they'd failed at trust, or if Anakin's reckless impatience had ended the first session too soon. She wondered if she'd fail for the same reasons, or if she'd find a brand new means of failure as she usually did.

"I'm ready," she said, lying a little. She wasn't ready. She was nervous, and cold. The only stitch of clothing either wore was the gloves covering both his hands. The lack of symmetry between them bothered him.

'Naked Padawan Trust Games' sounded like a grainy holovid sold in the back room of a seedy shop. But here they were.

"You'll be fine." The tone was more reassuring than normal. Anakin draped the cloth over her eyes then tied it behind her head. 

Now she was nervous, cold, and blind.

Ahsoka swallowed.

A firm glove grasped her left wrist, bringing her arm above her head. She felt the binder click in place, securing her hand. The right hand followed. She stood in the middle of a room she couldn't see with her arms bound.

Nervous, cold, blind, and trapped.

"This is the part where you stopped, isn't it?"

He didn't reply at first, leaving her to wonder, picturing her Master as a youth of about her age, antsy in his binders while Master Obi-Wan stood back, sighing and waiting for him to stop twitching.

"I got a little farther than this. Obi-Wan had to gag me the second time to get through. I brought one for you, just in case. We could put it on now if you want." He was back to teasing her, which settled Ahsoka far better than any spoken reassurances could. This was just Anakin. No matter what the trial entailed, he would never hurt her on purpose.

"No, thanks."

She heard him take several soft steps back, the pad of his feet a different sound than his boots. She listened to his breath, could make out the thump of her own heart under her skin. Otherwise, the room was silent.

She let go of her nervousness, which was just another face of fear. Her other senses provided enough information to make up for the temporary lack of sight. Her hands were bound, but that left her with her powers and the rest of her limbs.

Not much she could do about the cold.

"Now, fight me."

His last word grew loud as he ran towards her, bare feet slapping on the floor. She had no means to duck, or to strike, or to flee. His first blow landed hard on her stomach. Anakin pulled the punch, just winding her rather than injuring. She could feel the fear returning, bubbling up in her throat like panic, when he kicked her in the leg, just enough to startle.

Her legs were free.

The second he drew back, Ahsoka grabbed the binders, using them to leverage herself up and kicking out where her ears told her he would be. She couldn't pull her own kick, relying on his judgment to back away as she struck his chest with a solid thump.

"Not bad," he said, a little breathless. She listened as he ran at her again. He would be expecting another kick.

She used her feet as a distraction now, purposefully aiming for his face, knowing he'd have to reconsider his next move. She used the time this bought her to reach into her own core, summoning the Force she was still learning to control.

Before Anakin could fly at her again, she shoved him back, hard, all the way against the far wall. Ahsoka said, "I win. I would like you to free me now." Then she let him go.

His steps were quieter now, approaching her with a caution that was unlike him. She sensed his presence, lit up by energy of his own. The blindfold no longer mattered. She could find her master anywhere.

"You think you won?" He stood right in front of her, warm and powerful. He could attack her again. He could leave her here. He could kiss her. No matter what, she wasn't afraid of him. She would never be afraid of him, not now, not ever.

"Yes."

"Good, because you did." She felt his hands touch hers as he released her wrist binders. Sharp pains moved up her arms as she brought them down and massaged the forearms while he untied her blindfold. The first thing she saw was his lop-sided, proud grin.

"I had to trust you to stop when I asked."

"You did."

"How did you ask Master Obi-Wan to stop if he had you gagged?" She couldn't figure it out. All she could picture was the two of them, naked and annoyed with each other. For some reason, she could easily see their friend Senator Amidala standing there, rolling her eyes at the both of them. She could be naked, too. Ahsoka wouldn't mind.

Maybe he read her mind, or maybe he just knew her too well. He smiled. "Get your clothes, and I'll tell you all about it over dinner."


End file.
